


Искусство голода

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Рукх выбирает для Трауна ногрийский суд, а не нож, и с этого момента история идёт иначе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Mephisto in Onyx на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Star Wars 2017, по заявке «что-то по мотивам трауноподвала*». Соответственно в тексте есть упоминания изнасилования и пыток и описание их физических и психических последствий.
> 
> *"Подвал": https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a6bERHa0x2tPJQDztgtcX0l279cXe6vh605Tv45JHdg/edit  
> Читать его для понимания фика совершенно не обязательно, фик самостоятелен.

**1\. До переговоров**

Люк обнаружил Рукха уже на подлёте к Корусанту. Что-то шевельнулось в Силе совсем рядом, здесь, на корабле. Чья-то воля и смысл — живое разумное существо. Последний — или, в зависимости от удачи переговоров, первый — джедай быстро осмотрел судно и отыскал ногри в грузовом отсеке. Профессиональный ассасин, Рукх очень умело спрятался в крохотной клетушке быстроходного катерка, который Люк избрал для переговоров. Настолько умело, что ни бортовой компьютер, ни дроиды, ни даже джедай ничего не заметили. Люк стал открывать по очереди все ящики и обнаружил Рукха в третьем, сложенного и компактного, как упаковка боеприпасов. Люк помог ему выбраться. 

— Смерти ищешь, Рукх?

Ассасин медленно и с достоинством выпрямился, потянулся и уставился ему в глаза своим жёлтым взглядом. 

— Почему же, — мурлыкнул он. — Траун пообещал не мстить. Он не лгал. Сомневаюсь, что он изменит решение и убьёт меня. 

— Он обещал не мстить Хоногру, — возразил Люк. — Народу ногри в целом. Ты — не Хоногр, что бы ты сам ни думал на этот счёт. Для Трауна ты просто бывший телохранитель, который... предал его самым скверным образом. 

Рукху ещё повезёт, если его казнят быстро, подумал Люк. Он лихорадочно прикидывал, где бы высадить непрошеного пассажира, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. 

— Он обещал, — упрямо сказал Рукх. Он явно решил игнорировать аргументы. Убеждать же его против воли, с помощью Силы, Люк не рискнул бы: Рукх был отнюдь не похож на слабое существо, которое поддаётся таким влияниям. 

— Придётся лететь назад, где-нибудь тебя прятать. 

— Нет, мастер Люк, — Рукх покачал головой, как человек. — Я долечу до «Химеры» с вами. 

— Но зачем? — Люк недоумевал. — Что тебе там делать?

— Охранять вас. 

— Рукх, это мне придётся охранять тебя. Если получится. Я не предавал гранд-адмирала Трауна, он меня не ненавидит. А вот тебя... 

Рукх чуть ощерил зубы и сел на пол, воплощение ногрийского упрямства. Люк повернулся, чтобы идти в рубку и проложить новый курс, и ногри сказал: 

— Если вы высадите меня, я всё равно за вами последую. Найду транспорт. 

Люк не сомневался, что так и будет. 

— Ты понимаешь, что не сможешь охранять меня? Твоё присутствие только всё усложнит. 

— Понимаю. 

Люка вдруг осенила догадка. Не очень приятная. 

— Так ты действительно летишь за этим? У тебя нет другого мотива? 

Убить Трауна, например. Может быть, по приказу Леи. Или по собственной инициативе, кто знает.

— Есть, — не стал спорить Рукх. — Это не злой мотив, сэр. Я не намерен убивать. У меня другая миссия.

— Лея? Она послала тебя? 

— Госпоже... известно. 

— В чем заключается твоя миссия? 

— Я шпион, — сказал Рукх. — Разыгрываю двойного агента. Около года назад я тайно вернулся к Трауну и сказал ему, что бесконечно сожалею о предательстве и готов доказать свою верность, снабжая его информацией о Новой Республике и о вашей семье. Господин... поверил мне. Или нет. Во всяком случае, с тех пор я передаю ему сведения, которые госпожа Лея считает нужным ему сообщить. Дезинформацию, мастер Люк. Поэтому мне ничего не угрожает на «Химере». Траун уже говорил со мной в этом году — и, как видите, не убил. 

Что ж, это было похоже на Лею. Но Люк сомневался. Сила нашептывала ему — Рукх не всё сказал. 

— Это всё? 

— Нет, мастер Люк. Есть и другое — личный мотив. Но он только мой, и я не желаю о нём говорить. 

— Как хочешь. 

Во всяком случае, Рукх не лгал. Люк в который раз подивился его отваге и верности. Ногри не интересовались делом республиканцев, борьбой против тирании, но Лея, дочь Вейдера, так и осталась для Рукха богиней. Это не изменилось даже после того, как её обвинения в адрес Трауна оказались ложными. Богиня, пусть не намеренно, совершила обман, Хоногр от неё отшатнулся, и только один серокожий ассасин не перестал в неё верить. Люк не знал, хороша ли такая верность или печальна.

***

— Я сожалею о том, что с вами произошло, — сказал Люк, щурясь от бьющего прямо в лицо безжизненного машинного света.

Гранд-адмирал Траун в своём кресле казался бесплотным сухим силуэтом из черной бумаги. Даже глаза его, алые, словно лава, едва светились за кругом ламп в пустом зале. В клетке у адмиральского кресла зашебуршилась исаламири. Люк и её не видел как следует, воспринимал только шорох и тень. 

— А я сожалею о происшедшем с вашими приемными родителями, — в тон Люку откликнулся гранд-адмирал, — с планетой Альдераан, с Фиррерре, Омватом и некоторыми другими мирами. Такие случаи — сплошная скорбь, но так как они всего лишь _произошли_ , — Траун иронично выделил глагол, — и никто не несёт за это ответственности, нам не составит труда культурно договориться. 

Это пришлось проглотить. Люк понимал, что избрал не самую удачную формулировку — но что ещё он мог сказать? «Сожалею, что вас насиловали и рвали на части по наговору моей сестры»? Это была бы правда без экивоков, но Люку казалось, что она плохо подходит для открытия переговоров. _Или нет_ , шепнул в его памяти Рукх. Может быть, так и следовало начать. 

— За этим я и пришёл, — Люк коротко и учтиво кивнул. — Благодарю вас, что согласились выслушать. 

Траун не ответил. Повисла неловкая тишина, и Люк понял, что имперский главком ждёт его предложений. 

— Капитуляция, надеюсь? — сказал Траун, когда Люк уже было открыл рот, чтобы говорить дальше. — Или мятеж будет держаться до последнего, чтобы потери обеих сторон оказались как можно выше? 

Голос звучал равнодушно, и Люку показалось, что Траун устал. Устал от ненависти и войны. Может быть, из-за ран, нанесённых ему на Хоногре, или же по каким-то иным причинам. Имперский флотоводец, видимо, тоже не отлит из дюрастали. 

— Почти, — ответил Люк. — По сравнению с тем, что у Новой Республики было три года назад, это и в самом деле капитуляция. Мы предлагаем вам заключить постоянное перемирие, адмирал. Мы признаем имперскими все сектора, которые вы захватили в ходе вашей кампании, если в ответ вы признаете наше за нами. 

Люк вынул из сумки голокрон. В воздухе появилась карта галактики, почти невидимая из-за ярких ламп. Их свет вдруг погас, и карта сыпанула искрами миллионов звезд в геометрических объёмах секторов — имперских, подсвеченных красным, голубых, принадлежащих Новой Республике, и разноцветной смальты анклавов нейтральных и третьих сил. Красным светились три четверти территорий, когда-то принадлежавших Старой Республике. _Старшей, чем время или пространство._ Республиканскими оставались меньше одной шестой. Но эта малая часть ощетинилась на границах продуманной обороной, отчаянная и готовая лечь костьми до последнего добровольца и крестокрыла. Люк понимал, что Трауну в принципе незачем соглашаться на его предложение и оставлять за Новой Республикой то, что он мог вернуть Империи силой. Незачем — не учитывая грозящих потерь. 

— Сердце Республики, адмирал, — Люк указал на голубое, цвет надежды. — Не Корусант, где Империя родилась и где праздновали Палпатина, а это — Кореллия, Бормеа, Альдераанский сектор и другие. Восстание здесь началось. Жители их систем не хотят возвращения диктатуры. Республика так же естественна для них, как газы, которыми они дышат. Она там существовала тысячи лет, ещё до того, как Корусант стал столицей. Вы можете разгромить наш флот, от него не так много осталось... Тогда мы будем сопротивляться. У нас найдётся ещё пара-тройка тузов в рукаве. Не сомневайтесь, мы дорого отдадим свои жизни. 

Траун молчал. Люку вдруг показалось, что он и исаламири одни в этом зале. Силуэт в кресле пуст, гранд-адмирал — голограмма, призрак. 

— Но вы победите, в этом я тоже не сомневаюсь. Что дальше? Вам будет трудно замирить старореспубликанские миры. Держать их под контролем — ещё труднее. Как только они оправятся от потерь, то восстанут снова. Снова и снова, если придётся. Республика в этой галактике никогда не сдавалась, она всегда возрождалась из пепла, как Феникс. 

— Надеюсь, ваше потрясающее предложение не состоит в повторении штампов вашего агитпропа здесь, мне в лицо, Люк Скайуокер, — глухо произнес Траун. — У вас превратное представление об их художественной ценности. Переходите к делу. 

— Это оно и есть. Вы оставляете за нами голубые сектора, мы официально отказываемся от претензий на красные. Ведём переговоры, заключаем перемирие. Это выгодно нам — так мы остаёмся в живых. И выгодно вам — не придётся ещё много лет добивать нас, теряя корабли и персонал, и с помощью террора замирять системы, которые не приемлют имперской власти.

— Вы так говорили и о Корусанте, — заметил Траун. — Якобы он не приемлет имперской власти. Но посмотрите вниз, на планету, Скайуокер. 

По жесту Трауна за его креслом материализовался большой обзорный экран — сверкающий золотом и рубинами Корусант с орбиты, где и висела «Химера». Планета казалась бы мирным гражданским ульем огней, если бы не плывущий косяк «разрушителей» на горизонте. 

— Я освободил столицу от вашего мятежа, — сказал Траун, — и она ликовала. Вы видели галактические передачи Центра? — Изображение на экране сменилось на запись — над планетарным городом радугой цвёл фейерверк. — Это не фальсификация, уверяю. Радость народа подлинна — всех народов. Экзоты и люди праздновали восстановление законного порядка вместе. Некоторые системы празднуют до сих пор. 

— Должно быть, из-за вас, адмирал. Вас, победителя, любят и верят, что вы не допустите возвращения палпатиновского расизма. Вы символ новой Империи, лучшей, более справедливой, Империи с достойным лицом. Она будет держаться, пока вы живы. Но если с вами что-то случится... Как вы себя чувствуете, адмирал? 

Ощущение пустоты в зале выросло. Люк был слеп в Силе из-за зверька на ступени кресла, но прочие чувства, как бы компенсируя утрату, обострились до предела. _Что, если Траун мёртв_ , явилась мысль, _что, если он всё же умер от ран, полученных на Хоногре, и я говорю с программой? Кто же тогда вёл войну?? Кибернетическая запись-копия? Мы проиграли машине?_

— Что вам до того? — Траун шевельнулся, но нереальность его силуэта не развеялась. Движение даже её усилило. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы пережить вас, Скайуокер, будьте покойны на этот счёт. 

— Простите, — сказал Люк. — Итак, что скажете? Перемирие — или война до конца? 

— У меня есть ряд условий, — Траун снова шелохнулся, посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Зал был пуст. В этот момент Люк уверился, что говорит с голограммой, пусть даже очень хорошей. 

— Я слушаю, сэр. 

Неужели так просто? 

— Не называйте меня так, Скайуокер, я вам не командир. Первое. Мятежники должны взять на себя обязательство не поднимать оружия на Империю. Среди прочего, не вступать ни в какие союзы, хотя бы потенциально направленные против нас. 

Люк кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Это справедливо. 

Траун продолжал, будто и не услышав: 

— Если ваша сторона нарушит это условие или же соберётся его нарушить, я пущу в ход оружие массового поражения против ваших систем. Чудовищные машины, аналогичные Звезде Смерти, Скайуокер, но более высокоразвитые, более компактные. Вы о них до сих пор не знали наверняка, но давно ходят слухи. Эти машины действительно есть. У меня. Я не буду предупреждать второй раз. Галактике не нужны предатели, бьющие в спину во время войны. 

— Какой войны? — Люк был в замешательстве. С кем это собирался воевать Траун, если не с Новой Республикой? Оставшиеся анклавы варлордов, немногие независимые государства и хатты казались слишком ничтожным противником для таких громких слов. 

— Неважно. Главное, зарубите себе на мече: союз с кем бы то ни было против Империи означает смерть. Второе. Для обеспечения условия номер один я создам на границах базы. Вы не станете против этого возражать. 

Люк хотел было прервать его вопросом, что это будут за базы — уж не то ли самое ОМП, которое, чего доброго, сможет угнать у имперцев любой террорист? Но Траун отсёк его возражения резким жестом. 

— И третье. Мне нужен ваш личный нейтралитет, Скайуокер. Новый Орден джедаев, который вы собираетесь строить, не должен прислуживать республиканской идее. Он должен был независим от светской власти любой из сторон, базироваться на нейтральных мирах, быть готовым служить всеобщему благу, а не партикуляристским идеологическим интересам. Матбаза для этого может быть предоставлена по отдельным договоренностям. 

У Люка было такое чувство, будто бы дождь обрушился ему на голову в пустыне на Татуине в разгаре лета. Вот оно, основное условие, самое главное. Траун в конечном счёте не мог бы проверить, не вступила ли НР в какой-нибудь тайный союз с чужими цивилизациями за его спиной. Подпись Мон Мотмы под будущим договором останется буквами на бумаге. Но если пойти на это условие, третье, согласиться на орденский нейтралитет, нарушить его будет очень трудно. Об этом Траун позаботится своей матбазой. Набрав в ученики с полдесятка имперцев, Люк вряд ли сможет утаить от них доступное ему знание Силы. Если война возобновится, орден просто расколется, и у Империи будут свои джедаи. Джедаи, а не ситхи — созидание, не разрушение. 

Решение надо было принимать, и он его принял — не спрашивая никого, ни Мон Мотму, ни Акбара, ни даже Лею и Хана Соло. 

— Тогда я внесу и своё условие, адмирал. Хочу вас увидеть лицом к лицу. Это хорошая голограмма, но, чтобы её распознать, Сила мне не нужна. Я вижу, что вы не здесь. 

— Зачем вам это? — спросил Траун. Он сложил руки на груди и задумчиво касался подбородка. Его силуэт потемнел, и стало ещё труднее различать детали. — Вы всё равно не сможете на меня повлиять. Попытаетесь задушить? Я этого не позволю. Встречаться с джедаем без исаламири я совершенно точно не намерен. 

— Без исаламири. — Люк понимал — он рискует тем, чего уже достиг. Но его инстинкт джедая и воина с десятилетним стажем непреклонно велел настаивать на своём. — Прежде чем обещать вам выполнение таких условий, я должен знать, что вы всё ещё вы. 

— Кем же я могу быть, Скайуокер? — выдохнул Траун. — Кем, кроме меня самого? 

— Кем угодно. Ловушкой гранд-моффов, например, чтобы мы им позволили подвести к границам ваш флот с ОМП. Точнее, их флот, потому что если вас больше нет, адмирал, то и новой Империи Трауна со всеми её надеждами больше нет. Я говорю в пустоту, и слышат меня только заговорщики, которые используют ваш образ для обмана. 

— Видимо, это я говорю в пустоту. Если я уже мёртв, кто наносил мятежникам поражения весь последний год? Кто играл меня так, как сумел бы только я сам? Вы казались умнее, мастер-джедай. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Люк. — Кто угодно. Один из ваших учеников, талантливые офицеры штаба, компьютерная модель. Ещё один ситх или тёмный джедай. 

— Вы сами-то в это верите? 

— Или эти, — сказал Люк неожиданно для самого себя, — те, с кем нельзя заключать союз. Вы один из них. 

Ему вдруг стало муторно, будто бы под ногами разверзлась пропасть в ничто и в вечность. В бесконечность мёртвой пустоты. 

— Интересно, — тихо произнёс Траун. — Знаете, я, пожалуй, действительно с вами встречусь. Без исаламири. Посмотрим тогда, что вы скажете. Условия, конечно же, определю я сам. 

Он помолчал, видимо, ожидая, что Люк ещё что-то скажет, а Люк сам не знал, что на него нашло. Траун, видимо, до сих пор не оправился от хоногрских пыток, он слаб и болен, поэтому предпочел беседу по голосвязи. Не хотел показать врагу, как ему тяжело. Разве не очевидно? 

— Вас отведут назад на ваш корабль, Скайуокер, — сказал Траун. — Отставайтесь там, пока не получите разрешение на отлёт. Вам придётся его подождать. Поспите, восстановите силы, они вам понадобятся, чтобы убедить сестру. Я рассчитываю получить от Мон Мотмы официальное предложение переговоров к концу текущего месяца. Сам я его не пришлю. Первый шаг к миру в нашей галактике — за мятежниками. Вы ведь начали эту войну.

***

Разрешения на вылет не давали долго, почти семь часов. Люк последовал совету Трауна и лёг прикорнуть, помня древнюю мудрость — хороший боец спит всегда, когда не ест. Сейчас он даже не мог бы как следует помедитировать в Силе — где-то в ангаре таились исаламири.

Рукх явился к исходу шестого часа. Всё это время он наверняка говорил с Трауном или начальницей Имперской Разведки, Исанн Айсард. Та вовремя присягнула гранд-адмиралу, ещё до того, как он захватил Корусант, безо всяких условий передала ему контроль над Тайферрой и за счёт этого осталась на своём посту. У Новой Республики в результате начались перебои с бактой — не только в военных госпиталях, но и в гражданских больницах. Люди, которых могли бы спасти, умирали от ран, от шока. Это была одна из причин, по которым Люк взял на себя миссию инициировать переговоры. 

Проникнув на борт, Рукх молча поклонился ему и серой тенью скользнул в грузовой отсек, чтобы, вероятно, забраться обратно в ящик. Люк спокойно дождался сигнала на отлёт, покинул ангар «Химеры», прыгнул в гиперпространство прямо с орбиты Корусанта и пошёл поговорить с ногри. 

Тот действительно был в ящике, утрамбованный, как складной нож, и, казалось, спал. 

— Как там Траун? 

Рукх приоткрыл глаза, помолчал, а потом возразил: 

— Вы разве не говорили с ним, мастер Люк? 

— Я говорил с голограммой. И я не уверен, что есть хоть что-то ещё. Ты его видел лицом к лицу? 

— Да, — сказал ногри. 

— Его запах не изменился? Скажи мне, что у него ещё есть тело, Рукх. Не хотелось бы думать, что я, как дурак, болтал с компьютерной симуляцией. 

Рукх ответил не сразу. В выражении его морды Люк почувствовал что-то нехорошее. В Силе нарисовалась тень тени угрозы и тут же исчезла, так что Люк даже не был уверен, не почудилось ли ему. 

— Его запах не изменился, — сказал ногри. — У него есть тело, и это то же самое тело, которое я терзал год назад, я и ещё одиннадцать палачей. Такое же изувеченное, как мой бедный мир, мастер Люк. Я его ни с чем не спутаю. Достаточно ли этого ответа? 

— Почти. — Разговор был печален, но его надо было продолжить. — Как он, Рукх? На ногах стоит? 

— О да, мастер Люк. И стоит, и ходит. Он контролирует ситуацию.

В голосе ногри чудился сарказм. Неудивительно, ведь он регулярно кормил главу Империи дезинформацией. 

— Ты передал ему сведения, полученные от Леи? 

— До последнего слова. 

— И что он сказал? 

— Поблагодарил меня за службу и снабдил дальнейшими инструкциями. Денег тоже дал. 

Рукх вытащил из-за пазухи кредитную карту. 

Он не солгал ни единым словом, Люк чувствовал это в Силе. Что же до его очевидного чувства вины... Люк Скайуокер, взорвавший Звезду Смерти со всем её персоналом, не мог здесь ничем помочь. В конечном счёте всё зло, которое они творили на войне, было ради Республики, ради добра и Света. Поэтому и проиграли, наверное. Но война подходила к концу. 

— Ты не голоден, Рукх?

— Нет, мастер Люк, я ел. 

— Не хочешь лечь на койку? — мягко предложил джедай. — Зачем тебе мучиться в этом ящике? Я уже поспал.

— Спасибо, сэр, но так правильнее. Просто не запирайте катер снаружи, когда прилетите. Спокойной ночи.

Он закрыл свои тревожащие глаза разумного хищника и задремал. 

 

Джедай ушел в рубку, и Рукх обнаружил, что больше не испытывает к нему гнева. Хорошо. Господин научил его контролировать свой дух в присутствии детей Вейдера, но ему всё равно стоило огромных усилий скрыть свои истинные чувства. Рукх был уверен, что прокололся в начале разговора, и мастер Люк не проникся к нему недоверием лишь потому, что в принципе ожидал от него всплесков ярости, гнева — чего-нибудь тёмного, а не добра.

Рукх и в самом деле поел — на «Химере». Господин принял его в своих покоях, как обычно, с глазу на глаз. Он позволил Рукху преклонить колени и внимательно выслушал всю ту ложь, что передала через Рукха мал’ари’уш, а потом всю правду, которую Рукх сообщал по собственной воле. Описание паники, глупости и отчания, в которые впала верхушка мятежников, загнанных в угол жалкой горстки секторов, заняло более полутора часов. В конце Рукх поведал господину об угрожающих слухах вокруг планеты Бисс, слухах о том, что Император воскрес и готовит своё возвращение. Господин поблагодарил и велел Рукху выпить воды из графина, а после снял крышку со ждущего на столе подноса. 

— Ты наверняка голоден, Рукх. Поешь, — приказал он.

Рукх заколебался, и господин добавил: 

— Этот обед принесли для меня. Я не голоден. Это хорошее мясо. 

Рукх знал, что это еда самого господина, оттого и медлил. За два месяца с их последней встречи господин похудел ещё больше. Теперь он весил фунтов на двадцать пять меньше, чем раньше, до того, как расплатился за ложь дочки Вейдера своей плотью. А ведь и тогда он не мог похвастаться лишним весом. Господин был стройным, красивым и сильным, словно охотник в расцвете сил. Но теперь... 

Ослушаться Рукх не мог. Он вынул складной нож, который использовал как столовый прибор в дороге, и аккуратно съел предложенный обед. Мясо и в самом деле было восхитительно, но оно будто бы обращалось в пепел во рту: насколько же болен должен быть господин, если предпочитает голод даже подобной пище! 

Пока он ел, господин пил свой любимый эль из толстого стеклянного стакана и обдумывал полученный доклад. Рукх поставил пустую посуду на стол, и господин дал ему новые указания, такие же предусмотрительные и подробные, как предыдущие, что позволяли Рукху успешно скрывать свою истинную лояльность от мал’ари’уш и её проклятого брата. Суть была в том, чтобы всегда говорить им правду, просто не всю, а недомолвки и всплески эмоций списывать на гнев, ярость и чувство вины. В самом начале миссии господин потратил целый день, чтобы научить Рукха правильно лгать джедаям, и тот урок прошёл не зря. 

Потом господин вручил ему кредитную карту и сказал: 

— Три миллиона имперских кредитов — в новой валюте, конечно. Покупай лучшее для своей миссии и ни в чём себе не отказывай. 

Это была большая сумма. Рукх взял карту и поклонился, полагая, что встреча закончена, но господин не убрал руки. Он так и держал её перед лицом Рукха. 

— В прошлый раз ты желал приникнуть к моему запястью, Рукх. Можешь это сделать. 

— Господин... 

Не веря своему счастью, ногри бережно коснулся пальцев повелителя, взял руку, затянутую в белую перчатку, и потянулся, как к самому сладкому мясу, к голубой полоске кожи между перчаткой и рукавом. Кожа была шершавой — шрамы от сыромятных ремней, которыми палачи на Хоногре растянули господина между столбов на месте казни, так и не сошли. Рукх трепетно коснулся их губами, а затем и языком, снова почувствовал аромат бьющейся в темно-синих жилках крови возлюбленного господина, вдохнул его умопомрачительный запах. Дыхание повелителя на миг прервалось, но он немедленно совладал с собой, не отстранился. О, если б он позволил Рукху снять с себя одежду, провести языком отсюда и до изгиба локтя, до подмышки — а потом... 

Рукх радостно нырнул в эти бесплодные мечты, но господин вернул его в реальность. 

— Что ты чуешь, Рукх? 

Охотник поднял глаза. 

— Сэр?.. 

— Мой запах. Он такой же, как всегда? 

— Такой же, как шестьдесят дней назад, господин. 

— Ты ничего не чувствуешь... необычного? 

— Необычного, сэр? 

Рукх не понял вопроса. Конечно, господин был необычен, единственный представитель редкого человеческого подвида в известной Рукху галактике. Его запах рассказывал всю историю его жизни в невообразимо далёких чужих мирах. История эта не так уж и отличалась от жизни множества светлокожих и темнокожих людей, офицеров Империи Палпатина. Но господин ведь об этом знает. О чём тогда...? 

— Чужого. По-настоящему — не того, что ты где-то когда-либо чуял. Опасного и враждебного, Рукх. Вызывающего страдания, несущего слепоту и смерть. Преисполненного неизбывной ненависти и... мёртвого. 

_Мёртвого? О, боги. Боги!_ Рукх подавил панику, снова приник к изувеченному запястью, скользнул носом под манжет кителя и глубоко вдохнул. Он был обязан исполнить приказ так добросовестно, как только мог. 

И он учуял смерть, да. Медленную, ползучую смерть, ещё отдалённую, но уже на подходах к крепости этого тела, почти видимую за дальним степным небокраем. Смерть от презрения к собственной обесчещенной плоти, от ненависти к ней, настолько сильной, что она перекрывала горло, не позволяя достаточно часто поддерживать тело пищей, и это тело ело само себя, пожирая сначала жир, а затем и мышцы. Пока они были. Когда и эти запасы кончатся, в ход пойдут внутренние органы, которые лишь ненадолго отсрочат смерть от голодного истощения. 

Это Рукх господину и заявил безо всяких обиняков. 

— А... да, — равнодушно сказал господин, отнял руку и поправил манжет. — Это всё? Я имею в виду что-то мерзкое и противное жизни, Рукх. Ты такого не чуешь? Может быть, это было всегда, было частью моего запаха, сколько ты меня знаешь, и ты просто принюхался? 

Подумав, Рукх моргнул в знак отрицания. Господин понимал его мимику. Он прикрыл глаза, а потом сказал: 

— Я должен быть абсолютно уверен, что ты не ошибся. Попробуй ещё раз — здесь, у пупка. 

Словно оглушённый станнером, Рукх смотрел, как господин встаёт с кресла, снимает пояс и китель, расстёгивает форменные брюки и нижние пуговицы гимнастёрки, чтобы дать Рукху доступ к животу, впалому и испещрённому — на месте вырванных палачами кусков — иссиня-белыми пятнами уродливой синтетической плоти. 

— Пупок — средоточие жизни, так говорят. Если они всё-таки до меня добрались, ты их почуешь здесь. 

В страхе и благоговении Рукх закрыл глаза и ткнулся носом в этот невыносимо желанный живот. Запах был восхитителен. Ничто не могло испортить его для Рукха — ни истощение, ни боль, ни даже синтеплоть. Рукх вдруг испугался, что не сможет совладать с собой и схватит господина, чтобы овладеть им, вонзиться членом в горячее узкое нутро, зубами в плечи... 

Господин пошатнулся и рухнул. Упал как подкошенный и ударился бы головой о пол, где не было даже ковра, если бы Рукх его не подхватил. 

 

Он отнёс господина из зала в спальню, отметив, что потерял тот уже фунтов тридцать, по меньшей мере. Нести было заметно легче, чем год назад, когда Рукх оглушил его, связал и оттащил бесчувственное тело в ангар, где угнал гипердрайвовый ДИ-перехватчик, чтобы увезти господина на Хоногр — на суд и казнь. Рукх уже почти перестал проклинать тот день, своё доверие к мал’ари’уш и самого себя. Он смирился и принял тот факт, что ошибся, поверив лживой богине. Предательство оказалось напрасным: вред, который имперские дроиды причиняли и так отравленному Хоногру, был нанесён с одобрения и по приказу Вейдера, первого повелителя народа ногри, его спасителя, верховного вождя и бога. 

Дарт Вейдер не мог ошибиться, не мог и предать своих верных. А значит, решил Рукх в ту страшную ночь, когда изо рта измученного господина наконец вынули кляп и он сказал палачам всю правду о Вейдере, дроидах и о кхолм-траве — сам этот вред был оправдан. Рукх не понимал, как именно, но не сомневался в этом. 

Он бережно уложил господина в постель, на правый бок, чтобы его сердцу было легче и чтобы он не задохнулся от западения языка. Потом Рукх снял с него сапоги — ногам тоже нужен отдых. На щиколотках следы ремней были почти незаметны. Во время казни господин мучительно пытался высвободить руки, он непрестанно рвался в путах, и ремни стёрли его запястья чуть ли не до костей. Совершая над ним надругательства, палачи раздвигали его ноги, придерживали колени так, как им было удобней. Ногами он дёргать не мог, поэтому борозды от ремней там были неглубоки и хорошо зажили. 

Было бы лучше всего снять с господина и форму, чтобы нигде ничто не тянуло и не зажимало, но Рукх отказался от этой мысли и, наоборот, застегнул на нём гимнастёрку и брюки, дабы господин, очнувшись, не заподозрил, что Рукх как-то воспользовался им, лежащим без чувств. 

Рукх проверил его дыхание. Оно выравнивалось, как у спящего, а сердце билось хорошо и ровно. Рукх не мог заставить господина есть, если тот не хотел, но ему выпало по крайней мере позаботиться о том, чтобы господин поспал — и посидеть рядом хоть пару часов, охраняя его покой. 

Взяв со столика бумажный блокнот и ручку, Рукх вырвал пустой лист и крупными неуклюжими буквами ауребеш написал ответ на заданный ему вопрос: «НИЧЕГО». Сложил лист и положил его в карман брюк господина. 

Кровать была широкая и удобная, мягкая, но не слишком — гораздо лучше, чем обыкновенная корабельная койка, на которой господин спал раньше. Наверняка дело рук капитана Пеллеона, который теперь делил с господином постель. Хоть что-то он сделал правильно, этот занудный тупица. Рукх вспомнил свою безмолвную ярость, когда он в первый раз явился к господину с вирой за предательство, ценными сведениями о враге — и тут же учуял запах их связи, их совокуплений, пота, слюны и семени друг на друге. Он всё ещё злился, когда слишком долго думал об этом, поэтому научился не думать и даже почти научил себя игнорировать ароматические следы тела Пеллеона на господине. В конечном счёте это было отнюдь не худшее изменение запаха. Обоняемый стон голодного тела, которое ещё не оправилось от истязаний и которому так жестоко отказывали в еде; противоестественная нота синтеплоти, оттягивающей себе непомерно большую долю той скудной пищи, что Траун всё-таки ел, и начинающей пожирать его собственные ослабевшие ткани; запах не сильной, но постоянной глухой и тягучей боли плохо заживших ран; тонкая вонь иссиня-чёрной краски, которой гранд-адмирал покрывал свои волосы, поседевшие добела за ужасные день и ночь казни — всё это было куда страшнее. 

Рукх свернулся клубком на одеяле рядом с господином, прикрыл глаза и погрузился в чуткую дрёму хищника. 

 

**2\. После переговоров**

Варлорд Зиндж был невысокого роста, однако внушал почтение. После освобождения Корусанта, в котором он участвовал самым активным образом, Зиндж велел сшить себе новый китель, белоснежный с золотой отделкой, и такой же богатый широкий плащ с красным подбоем. Его усы стали ещё длиннее и теперь смотрели вниз. Стоящий в группе гранд-моффов, моффов и адмиралов Империи в ангаре «Химеры», он выглядел одновременно угрожающе и комично. Зиндж доминировал в разговоре; ожидая прибытия Трауна с переговоров, остальные имперские сановники слушали именно его. Даже Исанн Айсард, недруг варлорда, внимательно следила за беседой, стоя поодаль. 

— Конвой гранд-адмирала вышел из гиперпространства, сэр, — сообщил старший лейтенант Тчель.

Адмирал Пеллеон кивнул ему и подал сигнал к началу торжественной церемонии. 

Когда чёрный катер имперского лидера совершенно бесшумно коснулся посадочной площадки, высокие сановники уже стояли идеальным рядом, как солдаты. Траун ступил на борт своего флагмана с очередным триумфом: припёртые флотом к стенке мятежники приняли все его основные условия, их военный совет подписал по сути капитуляцию. Все десять дней переговоров спор шёл о второстепенных моментах, позволяющих Империи проконтролировать выполнение договорных условий, а лидерам мятежа сохранить лицо. Конечный текст соглашения удовлетворял и тех, и других. Гражданская война с республиканцами тем самым завершилась росчерком пера. Империя могла наконец-то позволить себе оттянуть часть флота с границ мятежнических секторов и навести на собственной территории тот порядок, которого по праву ждал от неё народ. 

Траун ступил на борт своего флагмана ещё более измождённым, чем улетал почти две недели назад. Входной люк катера скользнул в сторону, Пеллеон поднял руку, чтобы отдать командиру честь, да так и застыл. Глаза гранд-адмирала ввалились, под ними, у крыльев носа темнели пятна. Китель защищал тело Трауна от любопытных взглядов, но на лице и руках уже явственно обозначились кости. Только глаза его не потухли, светились ярко. Голос звучал свободно и властно, когда он приветствовал всех собравшихся — сначала, коротко, Пеллеона, потом группу сановников, официально. Это отчасти успокоило Пеллеона, и он проводил взглядом Трауна, шагающего к лифту в сопровождении стаи имперских чинов. Официоз займёт несколько часов, потом они останутся наедине, и Пеллеон сможет сказать и услышать всё, о чём надо поговорить. 

— Мёртвая голова, — сказал кто-то у него за плечом.

Пеллеон обернулся. 

— Так умирал мой двоюродный дед, — пояснил варлорд Зиндж. Он отстал от трауновской свиты, а Пеллеон и не заметил. Тихо подкрался, надо же. 

— У него была редкая опухоль, — продолжал варлорд. — Очень зловредная. Обнаружили слишком поздно, врачи не могли помочь. Оперировали, облучали, но метастазы... Однажды я позвонил ему, это было в разгар клонических войн, после нескольких месяцев без стабильной видеосвязи, и увидел, что череп проступил из-под его лица. Щёк больше не было, губы совсем истончились, глаза запали. Это была голова почти мёртвая, не живая. Напоминание от богов о том, что ему в скором будущем предстояло. — Зиндж поднял руку и обозначил у себя на лице эти жуткие кости. — С гранд-адмиралом пока ещё не так плохо, он не производит впечатления умирающего. Череп ещё из-под кожи не лезет. Голос весьма ничего, и глаза помогают — люди обычно смотрят в них и тут же отводят взгляд. Но это ненадолго, капитан. 

Пеллеон молчал. Зиндж тоже. Он, видимо, ждал какой-то реакции. 

— Гранд-адмирал в полном порядке, — сказал Пеллеон наконец. — Он контролирует себя не хуже, чем Империю. 

— Боги! Надеюсь, вы солгали, адмирал. — Зиндж машинально поправил ус. — Знаете, на Корусанте я заглянул в голонет... Нашёл наконец-то время, впервые за годы после Эндора. Я поклонник определённого рода видеозаписей — вы, возможно, слыхали?.. 

Зиндж ценил качественные видео изнасилований, истязаний и сексуальных пыток — и постановки, и настоящий снафф. Об этом Пеллеон знал. 

— Неважно. На Корусанте мне встретилась запись такого сорта, сделанная обычным коммом, она весьма интересна. Ей что-то около года. Длинная, более четырёх часов, и плохое качество — видно, работе камеры что-то мешало. Но содержание любопытно. Герой видео — синекожий экзот, похожий на панторанца... или гранд-адмирала. Практически человек, красивый мужчина в расцвете сил. С десяток ногри, нелюдей вроде того, что был раньше телохранителем Трауна, растянули его между вбитых в землю столбов и позабавились с ним, очень жёстко. Изнасиловали по кругу несколько раз, ножами резали, рвали зубами куски из тела и прижигали раны... Отвратительные жестокие дикари. Удивительно, что их жертва не отдала душу богам от таких истязаний. Хозяин канала с записью — мятежнический генерал Хан Соло. Он выдал к ней соответствующий комментарий... 

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — сказал Пеллеон. Во рту был поганый вкус, будто он съел гнилое. 

— Просто любопытно, адмирал... Ногри ведь предали, если не ошибаюсь? Как раз год назад их отряды внезапно ударили в спину нашим войскам, стакнувшись почему-то с мятежниками. Свезло нам, что ненадолго — ногри и с ними быстро рассорились по неизвестным, опять же, причинам. 

— Зиндж... что вам нужно? — повторил Пеллеон. Губы его плохо слушались, будто чужие. Камеры в этом ангаре должны быть уже отключены, записывалось лишь прибытие Трауна — но если хоть одну из них забыли выключить, если их разговор кто-то слышал... 

— Того же, что и всей Империи, адмирал Пеллеон. Не бойтесь. Вы думаете, я хочу вреда — стремлюсь к шантажу, например? — Зиндж вздохнул и отвлечённо потеребил пышный русый ус. — Я не самоубийца. Самоубийство не в моём вкусе, я его не приемлю, это выход для трусов. Мне пришлось расстрелять мою мать, изменницу и бандитку. Думаете, мне было легко? Что бы там ни случилось, надо сжать зубы и лямку тянуть, капитан — _адмирал_ Пеллеон. Тянуть её дальше, сколько отмерят боги. Мы должны это нашей многострадальной родине, каждый из нас. 

— Несомненно, — сухо сказал Пеллеон. Отморозок, похваляющийся убийством матери, был ему не по душе, имперец там или нет. 

— Следующая стадия — мёртвая голова, адмирал, — Зиндж пошевелил толстыми, неприятно подвижными пальцами, рисуя в воздухе череп. — Истощение, приводящее к смерти. Сейчас ещё не поздно избежать его и госпитализации, которая продемонстрирует всей галактике слабость и уязвимость носителя наших надежд. Нужен хороший отдых, амбулаторные процедуры — усиленное питание, прежде всего. Немного лечебной гимнастики тоже не помешает. Никто не удивится, если воин, который только что спас Империю, отдохнет от военных тягот хотя бы месяц. Я готов председательствовать в Совете моффов всё это время, реализуя планы гранд-адмирала в полном соответствии с его желаниями. Я говорю это не для того, чтобы отхватить себе лично побольше власти. Хотя, конечно, для этого тоже. Но власть не главный мотив, понимаете? 

Пеллеон не нашёл сил ответить. Он просто опустил веки, признавая правоту варлорда. Отморозок или нет, но этот человек был прав. 

Зиндж задумчиво посмотрел на него, покрутил свой ус и повернулся, чтобы проследовать к лифтам. 

— Омерзительный негодяй этот Соло, — бросил он через плечо. — Мой личный враг, между прочим. 

— Проблема больше в его жене, — отозвался Пеллеон. 

— Вот как?..

Зиндж на мгновение задержался, переваривая эту ягодку на торте, кивнул и ушёл, взмахнув складками дорогого плаща. Его охрана, трое штурмовиков-рапторов в чёрных доспехах, последовала за ним. 

 

Заседание Имперского совета длилось до вечера. Траун действительно назначил Зинджа своим заместителем, пока только по экономической части, и недвусмысленно намекнул, что варлорду и Исард надо похоронить вражду. Когда же старые и новые хозяева галактики наконец отключили дисплеи и карты и дроиды внесли ужин, праздничный и богатый, все вытаращили глаза. На белоснежной тарелке Трауна лежал небольшой буроватый цилиндр чего-то похожего на пушсало. 

Гранд-адмирал соизволил кушать солдатский абсорбик. 

— Избавляет от определённых телесных проблем, отвлекающих от работы, — объяснил он, уловив ошарашенные взгляды чиновников, адмиралов и моффов, индивидуальное меню которых сделало бы честь лучшему корусантскому ресторану времён расцвета Империи. — Не даёт растолстеть и не так уж ужасно на вкус. Эффективная пища, дамы и господа. — И добавил, увидев, что кое-кто уже исподтишка подзывает дроидов, чтобы последовать рекомендации прямо сейчас: — Но не сегодня, не для вас. Наслаждайтесь хорошим ужином, который вы заказали. Вы заслужили это. Все мы заслужили. 

И положил в рот пол-ложки унылой белково-сахарной смеси со строго отмеренными дневными дозами витаминов. Абсорбик ела пехота и флотские спецподразделения — в основном перед затяжными боями и операциями на планетах, где снять штаны и оправиться означало, что в зад тебя тут же цапнет что-нибудь, от противника до атмосферы. Абсорбик был не предназначен для долгого потребления — выводящая часть кишечника атрофировалась от безделья. Он совершенно точно не предназначался на стол главкома. 

Пеллеон, разумеется, говорил главкому об этом. Не раз. Они лежали в постели после нежного секса месяц назад, когда Скайуокер и Рукх уже убрались с «Химеры» ко всей остальной изменнической сволоте, неся ей благую весть о пощаде. Пеллеон — нет, Гилад, наедине они были просто Гилад и Рау — сказал: 

— Могу я тебе задать очень личный вопрос? 

Траун прикрыл глаза. Это значило «да». 

— У тебя всё работает? 

— Что именно, Гилад? 

— Низ тела. Твоё... кольцо. Проблем нет? 

— Ты имеешь в виду, не пачкаю ли я бельё, как младенец? — Траун усмехнулся. — Это бы объяснило абсорбик. После него испражнений нет, недержание не проблема. Нет, Гилад, не пачкаю, всё в порядке. Что-то такое было в госпитале год назад, всего раз или два, когда Рукх только-только вернул меня на «Химеру». Потом, ты ведь знаешь, врачи мне вживили синтетику — туда тоже. Мускулы восстановились, и всё работает хорошо. Но ты и сам это видишь и чувствуешь каждую ночь. 

— Чувствую, — сказал Пеллеон. — Вижу. Просто... бывает... 

— Психическая слабина, да? Недержание от флэшбеков, кошмарных снов? — Траун говорил тихо. 

Пеллеону стало страшно. 

— Мышцы сработали бы, но мозг подводит. Думаешь, мозг у меня поломан, хм? 

— Не поломан, — поспешно шепнул Пеллеон, чтобы убедить самого себя. — Мозг у тебя бесподобен. Зачем ты ешь эту безвкусную дрянь? 

— Чтобы не чиститься каждый вечер. 

— Да ладно. 

— Нет, — Траун повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. — Процесс не самый приятный и отнимал бы время — или же делать в постели что-то другое. Я не хочу недополучать тебя. Меня давно так хорошо не брали. 

И мысли Гилада немедленно свернули на вопрос, кто был этим «давно», кто был у Рау первым, кто вторым. 

Теперь, сидя вместе с верхушкой Империи за столом, он поймал взгляд Зинджа, знающий и тяжкий, и понял, что Траун тогда в очередной раз сманипулировал им — польстил, пусть даже чистой правдой, и перевёл стрелки на их отношения, на любовь и секс, вызвал призрак горячей ревности вдалеке. Отвлёк от темы — от своей худобы, сникших мускул, выпирающих ключиц и рёбер, которые Пеллеон еженощно гладил и целовал. Заставил забыть то, что было перед глазами, почивало в объятиях Гилада, словно хрупкий эльфийский царь из легенд, что к утру растворится дымкой. 

Растворится, уйдёт в ничто. 

Ну уж нет. 

 

После ужина Пеллеон улучил момент и послал дроида на склад за тем, что придумал. 

На мысль навёл его Рукх во время последней встречи. В тот день Траун без предупреждений не принял звонок, и Гилад, движимый беспокойством, отправился с мостика прямо к нему чуть ли не бегом, помня, что гранд-адмирал говорил с джедаем Скайуокером несколько часов назад, а потом уединился с распроклятым ногри. Если эти чудовища что-то сделали с Рау... 

Пеллеон открыл дверь в покои Трауна своей картой-ключом и столкнулся с Рукхом. 

— Ты плохой любовник, — сказала ситхова тварь. Жёлтые глаза смотрели холодно, полные застарелой злобы.

— Пошёл вон, — выдавил Пеллеон. Для Рукха у него не было иных слов. 

— Плохой супруг. Плохой офицер, — скрипел Рукх. — Господин вознамерился уморить себя голодом, а тебе всё равно. Он истязает себя постом до смерти, но вас, людей, это не беспокоит. Он уже выиграл для вас войну, и вы думаете, что он больше не нужен, что чужак-экзот теперь может и сдохнуть, так даже удобнее. Ошибаетесь, капитан. Господин вам ещё пригодится. 

Пеллеон на мгновение лишился дара речи. Он просто стоял и разевал рот, как пойманная рыба. Слова предателя застревали в нём острым крюком. 

— Да как ты смеешь — ...

— Как смеешь ты? — парировал Рукх. — Как смеешь пользоваться его телом каждую ночь, когда он так болен, болен на смерть? Как смеешь им наслаждаться, не помогая? И ты считаешь себя верным, веришь, будто любишь! Тело гранд-адмирала — не кукла для твоей грязной похоти, бледнокожий дурак. 

Самообладание Пеллеона лопнуло, как воздушный шарик. Сознание застила ярость. Он судорожно схватился за бластер, но Рукх исчез, ускользнул от него назад, в тёмный зал. 

— Свет, — приказал Пеллеон и шагнул за ним. 

Зал был пуст. Пеллеон повернулся, ища глазами цель, и вдруг почувствовал кожей горла смертельное остриё ножа. Оставалось только застыть. 

— Господин любит морские горшочки с соляным цветом, — сказал Рукх из-за плеча. — Это животное блюдо с планеты Дак. Ему приятны дары моря и солёная икра, зелёные фрукты, красные ягоды, перетёртые с тощим мясом. Мы угощали его на Хоногре, и он с удовольствием ел. Позаботься о нём, человек. Соблазни едой. Делай что хочешь, но заставь его прервать смертельный пост. Или я сам о тебе позабочусь. 

Дверь тихо скользнула обратно в паз, Рукх исчез, а Гилад Пеллеон стоял среди зала, чувствуя горлом и сердцем острия лезвий.

 

**3\. Из уст в уста**

В спальне они оказались уже далеко за полночь. Траун шагнул к постели, поднял руки и встал на цыпочки, с наслаждением потянулся. Качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно. Новая униформа, сшитая месяц назад, чтобы скрыть худобу, уже на нём обвисала. 

Рукх меня зарежет, равнодушно подумал Пеллеон. 

— Ты, видно, не ел, пока длились переговоры. 

— Не ел, — легко согласился Траун. — Только пару брикетов, которые взял с собой. Ещё отравят во имя свободы и демократии, ну их к ситхам. 

— Если умрёшь от голода, демократию это тоже устроит, — заметил Гилад. — Она теперь идол мрази и неразборчива в средствах. 

— Я только что ужинал. Ты сам видел. 

Траун снял китель, бросил на кресло и отошёл в ванную. Вернулся быстро. От него разило алкоголем. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, усевшись на край постели.

Пеллеон подошёл вплотную, чувствуя запах эля. Значит, Траун ещё добрал. Снова бутылка в ванной, опять её надо спереть. 

— Раздень меня, Гилад. Сначала гимнастёрку.

Пуговица за пуговицей, сладко, горько. Нагие плечи в шрамах, в белых пятнах синтеплоти, всё ещё крепкие, болезненно желанные под пальцами, такие родные на вид, на ощупь. Гилад склонился, чтобы поцеловать их. Лопатки Трауна выделялись острыми треугольниками, выпирающие позвонки вдруг поразили своей беззащитностью. Белые пятна повсюду, эрзац на месте вырванных кусками мускул. Их было больше, чем голубой чисской кожи, они слегка выступали над ней, над поверхностью тела. Как острова в морях. 

Траун вернул ему поцелуй, взасос, в шею, расстегнул на нём китель и взялся за пояс брюк. 

— На тебе слишком много одежды.

Пеллеон торопливо снял китель, пояс и взялся за ворот гимнастёрки, но Траун снова подтянул его к себе, расстёгивая ему ширинку другой рукой. 

— Ты вкусно пахнешь. Хочу тебе отсосать. 

Его руки были всё так же сильны, непреклонны, а губы желанны и горячи. Пеллеон запрокинул голову и отдался воле любимого командира. Было прекрасно, просто невмоготу, и он раскачивался бёдрами взад-вперёд, придерживал Рау за волосы и за шею, проталкивался в его рот и горло, слыша собственный голос как будто издалека — Траун давно отучил его сдерживать стоны. Теперь он довёл Пеллеона до грани, на миг выпустил член изо рта, а потом обхватил головку губами и сильно потёр её языком. Гилад вскрикнул от острого наслаждения, чувствуя, как изливает семя. 

Траун смотрел на него в истоме, снизу вверх, медленно размазывая белое языком по губам. Потом взял салфетку, сплюнул и вытерся. 

— Теперь ты, — салфетка комком полетела на пол. — Сними с меня брюки, возьми меня. Сможешь?

— Думаю, да.

Они занимались любовью почти ежедневно весь этот год, и часто у Пеллеона получалось дважды, иногда даже трижды, хотя возраст такой роскоши, казалось бы, не позволял. Для четвёртого раза нужен был афродизиак, но такие ночи можно было посчитать на пальцах одной руки — на маленькие частные оргии просто не было времени. Он опустился на колени перед Рау и расстегнул его пояс. 

— Погоди, — Траун бережно отстранил его, поднялся и принёс из гостиной круглую металлическую пиалу. Гилад решил было, что из пиалы они будут пить что-нибудь интересное, но Траун просто прилепил её краями к стенке над изголовьем постели. Сосуд был, видимо, магнитным — он держался. 

— Изолировал камеру, — пояснил Траун. 

Гилад подумал, что ослышался. 

— Её поставил Рукх, — Траун опустился на постель и лёг на спину, предоставляя Пеллеону его раздевать. — Он прибыл со мной на «Химеру» и побывал здесь, пока заседал совет. Поставил камеру и, кажется, украл мой носовой платок. Камера микроскопическая, а в изголовье обычно не смотрят, и он надеялся, что я не замечу. 

— Да он охерел. 

— Беспокоится за меня. 

Гилад стянул с него сапог и взялся за другой, когда до него дошло. Он застыл с сапогом в руке. 

— Так он что, записал, как мы... 

— Рукх не записывает, только смотрит. Он всё ещё на «Химере». Какая разница? Он меня уже всяко видел. 

Но он не видел меня — _нас_ , подумал Гилад. 

— Ты обижен? — спросил Траун.

Пеллеон поразмыслил. 

— Нет.

Он опустил сапог на пол, рядом с другим, и Траун приподнял бёдра, позволяя снять с себя брюки. На нём были неуставные узкие белые трусы, которые очень плохо скрывали член. Пеллеон наклонился и поцеловал его живот, придерживая под талию. Ему действительно было почти всё равно. Учитывая абсурдную ревность Рукха, он даже ощущал злорадство. 

— Видишь. Я знал. 

Он всё заранее знал. Не знал лишь, что собственный телохранитель его предаст, не знал о родстве Дарта Вейдера с Леей Органой, не знал, что ногрийская казнь для обманщика и изменника выпадет на его долю... 

— Кончай терзаться, — приказал Траун. — Раздевайся, Гилад, ложись со мной наконец. 

Пеллеон выключил свет и последовал приказу. Он намеревался вплотную заняться тем, что было видно из-под трусов. 

Он ласкал Трауна медленно и дразняще, руками, губами и языком. Когда наконец потянулся за тюбиком смазки в столике, Траун остановил его. 

— Давай так. 

От секса всухую у него иногда шла кровь, но возражать было бесполезно. Пеллеон облизал два пальца и нежно ввёл их в его кольцо, ощущая сладостную упругость, трепет знакомой плоти. 

— Ммм... — Траун раздвинул ноги. — Хочу почувствовать тебя как следует. Я так скучал. 

...  
...

— Когда ты тренировался в последний раз? 

— Сегодня утром сделал разминку. 

Траун лежал в его объятиях, спина к груди, расслабленный и удовлетворённый. Уже, казалось, спал, но на вопрос ответил сразу. Видимо, понимал, что предстоит разговор. 

— Сколько времени? — Пеллеон постепенно учился распознавать его ложь в форме чистой правды и остальные манипуляции. Правда, пока он раскалывал одну, Траун придумывал ещё десять — но всё-таки старый пёс учил новые трюки. 

— Четыре минуты. 

Траун перевернулся и устроился поудобней. Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу. 

— Раньше ты занимался по полчаса. До того, как... — Пеллеону до сих пор невыносимо было назвать случившееся на Хоногре своим именем.

— Раньше у меня было время.

— И желание.

— И желание. Мышцы болят, — Траун потёр сплошную белую синтеплоть, заменявшую ему правый бицепс, который сожрали прямо с его костей. — Стыки синтетики с моим мясом ноют, что ты ни делай. Я не могу всё время принимать анальгетики, они затуманили бы мой разум. 

— Это голод, — Пеллеон провёл ладонью по его тощим рёбрам, белым и голубым, в бледных шрамах. — Не корми синтеплоть — и она будет жрать тебя, чтобы выжить. Это псевдоразумный материал, поэтому он так хорошо заменяет ткани. 

Он знал — Траун знает об этом сам. Сейчас будет стрелки переводить. 

Но тот промолчал. 

— Ты теряешь мышечную массу. 

— Она не так уж нужна мне, Гилад. Множество полководцев, чье тело было несовершенным, успешно вели войны, — сказал Траун. — Некоторые были калеками, прикованными к креслу-коляске или постели. Зо Эсва, дед Нусо, последние годы жизни сам не вставал с носилок. Это не помешало ему захватить весь сектор, причём с невероятно примитивной техникой. 

— Он и не ел тоже? 

— Ел. Он ел слишком много и превратился в раздутый мешок слабой жирной плоти. Это и стоило ему жизни в конце концов — носильщики его просто бросили, убегая. Великий завоеватель погиб под копытами авастийской конницы, словно какой-то жалкий пеон. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы и тебя носили на этой твоей грядущей великой войне? — сказал Гилад. 

Траун улыбнулся. От его улыбки щемило сердце. 

— Ты бы носил. Я знаю. 

— Предпочту носить исаламири, она легче. 

Кажется, Траун опять перевёл всё в шутку. Пеллеон чувствовал себя обессиленным, выжатым этой словесной партией больше, чем сутками суеты перед ней. Он добавил, почти уже безнадёжно: 

— Если ты не начнёшь есть нормально, то ты умрёшь. Некому будет оборонять галактику от вторжения чужаков, к которому ты нас готовишь. Ты будешь мёртв или превратишься в калеку до их прихода. 

— Может быть, так будет лучше, — прошептал Траун. 

В темноте над постелью повисла тишина. 

— Скайуокер сказал кое-что тогда, месяц назад, — Траун повернулся на спину, глядя и говоря в потолок. — Он намекнул, что я и есть Чужак Издалека. Что я один из них. Но он о них не знает, Гилад. Я прозондировал почву на этот счёт. Мятежники — идиоты, ни сном, ни духом обо всём том, что лежит за пределами старореспубликанского пространства. Они верят, что если где не республика — там дикари по деревьям скачут, бросая друг в друга плодами. Даже если бы Мотма приказала Кракену вести разведку не только против имперцев, он бы не смог добросовестно это делать, поскольку не верит, что из неизвестных пространств может прийти угроза. Люк Скайуокер не знал ровно ничего о грядущем враге, пока я ему не намекнул, что этот враг существует. И он ответил, что я могу быть врагом, я сам. Он не пытался лгать, Гилад, я это видел. Он сам, по-моему, не понял, что сказал. 

— Ты — враг?.. Нет, для мятежников враг, конечно. Скайуокер таки не соврал — со своих позиций.

Траун утвердительно кивнул.

— Либо так, либо сын Вейдера, Избранного инструмента Силы, просто почувствовал правду, которой не помню я, потому что мне стёрли память. Я сидел в одинокой ссылке семь лет, за это время меня мог найти кто угодно и что угодно со мною сделать. Запрограммировать, например, и подбросить имперцам. «Спящий» агент, который проснётся, когда понадобится Чужакам. Согласись, Гилад: поставить во главе имперского флота военачальника, который на самом деле твой инструмент — блестящий манёвр. Это достойно хитрости Чужаков. 

— ...Рукх, — сказал Гилад, чуя, как из-под него уходит постель и открывается пропасть липкого страха. — Если те твари до тебя добрались и что-то в тебе изменили, Рукх должен это учуять. Ногри чуют родство по запаху генов, и след Чужаков, враждебных всей жизни, учуют тем более. 

— Я надеялся, да, — Траун был совершенно спокоен. — Во время прошлой встречи я спросил Рукха, не чует ли он чужое во мне. Дал ему хорошо понюхать — я его подпустил к себе. Он ничего не нашёл, Гилад. Что и неудивительно: запах чиссов для него необычен сам по себе, отличается от людского. Если Рукх и унюхал то, чего во мне не должно быть, он просто не знает, что это лишнее. 

Услышь Пеллеон всё это чуть больше года назад, до хоногрской аферы Леи Органы, до предательства Рукха, он мог бы поверить — такая возможность есть. Даже теперь что-то в нём стенало от ужаса, начиная думать: что, если это правда? 

Но год не прошёл бесследно. Пеллеон изменился.

— Давай-ка подобьём бабки, — спокойно сказал он. — Смертельный враг государства и лично твой, террорист, на чьей совести жизнь миллионов добрых солдат, брат ублюдочной твари, которая подвела тебя под мучения клеветой, заявился к тебе и сказал, что ты чей-то агент, сам не знаешь чей. Разумея под этим: тебе хорошо бы сдохнуть. А знаешь на самом деле, зачем? — Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в светящиеся глаза Трауна, зная, что тот его тоже видит. — Чтобы не мешать им с сестрой вернуть себе власть, продолбать вторжение и подвести галактику под такие же муки и смерть. 

Траун вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но Пеллеон не дал ему вставить слово.

— Именно этого им надо, им или той самой Силе, которая, как они утверждают, стоит за ними. Ведь если ты умрёшь, Империя через какое-то время снова развалится по швам секторов, отдельных флотов и провинций. Для мятежников это теперь единственный шанс. 

— Не думаю, что Скайуокер был злонамерен, — возразил Траун. — Он, очевидно, не понимает, что его действия всё это время вели ко злу. Невероятно могущественный одарённый — и человек абсолютно внушаемый, в то же время. Неудивительно, что Кеноби — или же Светлая Сторона — его избрали своим инструментом. На его месте любой бы засомневался, но не Люк Скайуокер. Он будто меч в руках Света, в руках мятежа. Будь он ещё немного сильнее, нам бы не сдобровать. Однако будь он сильнее, само пространство и время не выдержали бы его, вселенная бы просто схлопнулась, полагаю. 

— Ситх с ним, меня интересуешь ты. Только что ты сам сказал, что Скайуокер внушаем. Без лишних мыслей транслирует что угодно, подсказанное ему Светом, призраками покойных учителей и великой республиканской идеей. Вот он и бросил тебе прямо в рану щепотку яда. Может быть, даже не знал, _что_ несёт. Он слышит потусторонние голоса, об этом он сам говорил в интервью, видит духов, и эти духи велят ему воевать с Империей. Ты не задался вопросом, что это за духи и голоса? Может быть, Чужаки, враги? Это их коллективный голос. Или же их божеств — о них ты упоминал. 

— Нет, Гилад, — после паузы ответил Траун. — Поздравляю. Ты первый дошёл до мысли, которая не пришла мне в голову. 

— Хорошо, что ты это видишь. — Гилад сел в постели, лицом к Трауну. — Подбой бабок дальше, мой дорогой. Ты почти не ешь, как будто хочешь уморить своё поруганное тело. Тебе больно, Рау, я это знаю. Ранена твоя душа. Ты просишь меня причинять тебе боль в постели, я делаю это, и боль твоей бедной души утихает — но мы размыкаем объятия, и она разгорается снова. В эту рану тебя и ударил Скайуокер — или то, что манипулирует им. Неважно. Её надо нейтрализовать, Траун — _сэр_ — потому что вы нам нужны здоровым, дееспособным. Неуязвимым для психологического саботажа. 

И Пеллеон склонился к лицу Трауна. 

— Ты мне очень нужен, — тихо добавил он. 

— Гилад... — Голос звучал устало, на грани сна. — Я знаю всё это. Я просто не хочу есть. И не хочу себя заставлять — принуждать себя совершить усилие воли. Мне больше не нравится тело, в котором я существую. Я не ненавижу себя, мне просто всё равно. Всё равно. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, и Пеллеон иррационально испугался, что это последний вздох. Но Траун не умирал — пока что. Он повернулся на бок и прижался спиной к груди Пеллеона. Нащупал его руку и положил себе на грудь. 

Лежал и молчал. 

— Я люблю твоё тело, — сказал Пеллеон. 

Он зарылся лицом в волосы Рау и поцеловал затылок. 

— Люблю твою шею, — и поцеловал её. 

— Твои плечи... 

— Твои руки... 

— Твои лопатки... спину... 

Он говорил и целовал, целовал, целовал — и голубую кожу, и шрамы, и синтеплоть. Не страстно — безумно нежно. Два слова — и поцелуй. И опять. 

Траун замер, еле дыша. 

— Я обожаю твою талию и бёдра. — Пеллеон склонился и ласкал губами бледные выпирающие рёбра, тазовую кость и впадину между ними. — И твой живот. Я не смогу без него жить. Я люблю твою задницу, обе её половинки. 

Он поцеловал их обе, раздвинул, скользнул туда языком. 

— И твою дырку тоже. 

Траун напрягся и издал какой-то звук, очень тихий. Как будто всхлипнул. Пеллеон поцеловал его там ещё раз и осторожно повернул на спину. 

— Я люблю у тебя это место, между животом и ногами. — Он поцеловал обе нежные складки, раздвинул ноги Рау и принялся за его бёдра со внутренней стороны. Всё тело было в белых пятнах, абсолютно всё, там тоже. Почти всё белое — ногри рвали куски зубами и прижигали раны, чтобы казнимый не истёк кровью. Нетронутой кожи на бёдрах практически не осталось. 

— Я очень люблю твой член, — поцелуй достался головке. — И здесь, — у основания ствола. — И вот это, — Пеллеон взял его яйца в ладонь и немного сжал, нежно и властно. — Я всё здесь люблю.

Он целовал пах Рау, всё его самое интимное, слышал, как меняется его дыхание и ощущал, как под губами снова твердеет член. Траун несмело коснулся его волос, но Пеллеон ещё далеко не закончил. Он взял и поцеловал ладонь. 

— Я люблю твои руки, обе. — Нашёл и поцеловал вторую. — Твои колени, — он приподнял их, целовал и гладил. — Твои голени и икры. Щиколотки твои, стопы. Пятки, пальцы. 

Он поцеловал подошву и каждый палец ступней. Под истощённой плотью везде ощущались кости, везде. Но щиколотки были всё равно изящны. Пеллеон поцеловал их снова и вернулся к низу живота. 

— Грудь забыл, — прошептал Траун. В его голосе звенело что-то. Смех, слёзы? Радость? 

— Точно. 

Пеллеон скользнул выше. 

— Я очень люблю твою грудь. Люблю её всю. 

Он припал губами к солнечному сплетению, целовал его долго, со вкусом, а потом поднялся туда, где синтеплоть имитировала бугорки сосков, вырванных палачами вместе с кусками мышц из груди. Пеллеон нежно поцеловал их и поднял руки Рау. 

— И твои подмышки люблю... 

Там, в углублениях, пряно пахло потом. Гилад по очереди коснулся губами ключиц — и почувствовал ответный поцелуй в лоб. Траун обнял его и прижал его голову к своей шее. 

Они лежали так долго — может быть, спали, дыша в унисон. В какой-то момент, очнувшись, припали к губам друг друга. Пеллеон молча сжимал Рау в объятиях, крепко и осторожно, как существо, попавшее в ураган, держит другое, любимое, дорогое и хрупкое. А Траун гладил его лицо, касался колючих щёк, век и усов — по-новому, почтительно и удивлённо, будто бы познавал рукой статую неизвестной волшебной расы. 

— Давай свой подарок, — шепнул он. 

Подарок. Ах, да. Пеллеон поднялся, включил лампу и нащупал свои брюки. 

— Ты уже знаешь, что это? 

— Нет. Знаю, ты принёс что-то в кармане, оно для меня. Я не всеведущ, Гилад. Это еда? 

— Пеммикан. — Пеллеон оторвал верх упаковки. — С Кореллии, его придумали селониане. Сушёное тёртое мясо с ягодами и лесным орехом. Питательное и хранится долго, но для нас главное — вкус. Попробуй. 

Он сел рядом с Трауном и насыпал пеммикана на ладонь. 

Траун покосился на красно-бурую волокнистую смесь, принюхался. Окунул палец в пеммикан и лизнул. 

— Неплохо.

Есть он не спешил. Протянул было руку и взял щепотку, начал нести ко рту... Положил обратно. 

— У меня до сих пор стоит от тебя. Давай лучше... 

— Сначала ужин, — парировал Пеллеон, — а любовь потом. 

— Не могу, — очень тихо ответил Траун. 

Но Пеллеон уже знал, что делать. 

— Из уст в уста, как искусственное дыхание. Так спасают людей. 

Он положил себе на язык щепоть пеммикана и приник ко рту Рау. В первый миг тот сжал зубы, но тут же судорожно вдохнул, расслабился, взял еду в поцелуе и, не жуя, проглотил. 

Они сделали так опять. И опять. 

— Так раньше, в древности, селониане кормили больных и слабых — раненых, стариков, детей, которым не хватало материнского молока. Изо рта в рот выкармливали, возвращали дар жизни. Это искусство голода, — Пеллеон досыпал пеммикана на ладонь. Упаковка пустела. 

— Прекрасное искусство, — сказал Траун и жадно взял дар с его губ. 

 

**4\. Рукх**

Когда стих их последний стон и прозвучал последний поцелуй, когда осталось только ровное дыхание двоих спящих усталых людей, Рукх в своём тёмном укрытии выключил комм. Последним, на что он смотрел, была смятая упаковка от пеммикана. Рукх запомнил название этой пищи: сушёное мясо, ягоды и орехи — прекрасный походный рацион. Если он подошёл господину, то подойдёт и ему. 

Господин не раскусил его невинную хитрость, не заметил вторую камеру, которую Рукх прилепил снизу ко дну магнитной чаши. Качеством она уступала первой, у изголовья, зато была лучше замаскирована. А может быть, господин заметил, однако не стал её уничтожать. Он не испытывал перед Рукхом стыда и бесконечно ему доверял. Рукх оскалил зубы в радостной улыбке. Да, господин доверяет ему, доверяет снова. Невероятно, но это так. Он знает: Рукх принимает правильные решения. 

Тогда, год назад, уверовав в ложь мал’ари’уш, Рукх колебался, как поступить с господином — отвезти его на Хоногр, на суд, или убить прямо здесь, на борту «Химеры», в командном кресле. Второе, скорее всего, означало бы гибель самого Рукха. Ему бы не удалось уйти, но имя его прославилось бы в веках, имя мстителя, уничтожившего врага расы ногри в его цитадели. Какое счастье, что он всё-таки не соблазнился славой! Страдания господина были ужасны, но всё в итоге вышло к лучшему. Если бы Рукх избрал нож, а не суд, господин сейчас был бы мёртв. Мёртв! От одной мысли об этом Рукх был готов скулить, как раненый зверь. 

Но удара ножа не случилось. Рукх бережно достал из-за пазухи платок, которым господин вытер пот с лица две недели назад. Рукх позволил себе присвоить его во время сегодняшнего визита. Теперь он уткнулся в платок лицом и в блаженстве вдохнул запах господина. Видеть его в объятиях тупицы капитана было настоящей мукой. Когда господин принимал в себя член этого идиота, Рукх закрывал глаза, чтобы не раздавить комм в ярости. Но в конце седоусый дурак всё сделал как надо — нашёл способ дать господину пищу и отблагодарил его своим ртом за честь возлежать с ним. Вот так-то лучше. Рукх знал, что добрым словом и ножом у горла можно добиться гораздо больше, чем просто добрым словом, и с капитаном это сработало. 

Насколько лучше было бы, между тем, если бы господин оказывал эту честь Рукху, а не неумному человеку! Рукх заботился бы о нём, словно жрец о кумире, он не позволил бы господину забросить себя и так исхудать. Его ласки были бы слаще — Рукх знал, что нравится господину, и мог бы определить, что повергнет его в блаженство, по изменениям запаха во время игр в постели. 

Рукх позволил себе мечтать. Да, господин отослал его от себя. Но не просто изгнал — поручил важную миссию, слежку за подлой мал’ари’уш и её стаей. Он даже поделился с Рукхом знанием о всеобщем враге, о тварях, которые полны злобы, поскольку в каком-то смысле мертвы. Рукх был не дурак и сделал все надлежащие выводы из его слов ещё в последнюю встречу. Услышанное сейчас подтвердило их целиком. У них были общие цели, у господина и у него. Рукх был более полезен, чем капитан Пеллеон — тому никогда ещё не удавалось по-настоящему пригодиться. Господин допустил Рукха до себя, обнажил перед ним живот и дал коснуться запястья. Это дарило надежду. Когда-нибудь господин пойдёт дальше, доверится Рукху полностью, целиком, снимет одежду и прикажет возместить себе боль наслаждением, таким же острым. Рукх подчинится, счастливейший из всех ногри. 

Да, это случится когда-нибудь. 

Рукх бережно сложил платок за пазуху, спрятал комм и задремал. Он должен был встретиться с господином завтра.

...


End file.
